


[翔润]Limbo

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 现在看看这什么东西啊……但还是恬不知耻地发上来了2016.01.11
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho





	[翔润]Limbo

松本最近精神有些不济，身体困顿，总觉得想睡，真要睡下了，却又无论如何睡不安稳。  
他总是做梦。  
梦见一些毫无意义不知缘由又令人讨厌的事情。比如楼下的住家开始没日没夜地钻洞，阳台上养着的植物长出了一丛无论如何也拔不尽的杂草，按照星期排的领带就是少了周三那一条，新买的风筝无论如何也不愿飞上天去。  
这些讨人厌的小事层层叠叠套在一起，挤满了他一个又一个夜晚。  
现在，他刚从另一个不令人愉快的梦中醒来。  
这次是梦见了手机系统更新。IOS发布了最新的版本，难用得有些异常，网上一片骂声。自己搜索过测评之后下定决心不到最后一刻绝不更新，谁知道打开手机之后它竟然自顾自地更新完成，还消除了一切数据。  
这简直过分过头了。  
他捧着手机目瞪口呆，心中腾起无与伦比的烦躁，一瞬间想将手机扔上墙去。  
竟然这样的自说自话，甚至连个迷惑性的询问都不发出？就这么帮我更新成了完全不需要的样子？世上竟有如此自我的系统？  
太生气了，他就此睁开了眼睛。  
神智还没彻底清醒过来，他已经扑到床边一把抓起手机看了起来。看见还是熟悉的系统，他舒了一口气，重新瘫回床上，迟缓的大脑这才慢慢开始运作。  
然后他感到了牙齿莫名其妙的酸胀，嘶地吸了口气。  
这才隐约记起似乎还梦见了年少矫正牙齿的那段时光，因为他现在牙根酸软又胀痛，舌头舔上都有些发麻，这令人怀念的难过，分明是刚紧过牙箍之后的感觉。  
记不清这个梦发生在手机惨案前还是后，又或者干脆是同时发生，那在梦中不仅被迫更新系统竟然还戴上了牙套，这未免也太悲惨了。  
一股悬而未决的性欲此时也从下腹漫了上来，松本几乎有些被惊到了。  
在这两个多小时的睡眠中自己到底梦见了多少东西，竟连春梦都做了么？  
不过虽说有性欲，身体却意外没有产生什么对应的反应，这却让松本觉得更难过了。这些难以言喻的难耐与不安小心翼翼地沿着神经血管慢慢流淌，分明存在，却因为太小心了激不起该有的反应，反倒让人不知该如何宣泄了。  
他将空调开低了两度拉上了被子，将手臂一横，闭上了眼。  
不算小的房间中一时只剩下空调运作时低声的嗡嗡，和松本重新平缓下来的呼吸声。  
黑暗重新从四面八方围裹上来，而睡意却没有如愿涌来，身体倒是累得连翻身都不想了，精神却渐渐清明。  
他回想起很久之前，也是在这样一个惊醒过来的夏夜，自己发觉自己喜欢上了樱井。

二十上下的少年人，令人觉得有些不大对劲，好像哪里过于膨胀，哪里又略嫌不足，某些时候狂放得令人害怕，另一些时候又扭捏得像拧起来得易拉罐。  
松本就是这样的少年人。  
刚满二十的时候他瘦得不行，衣服与骨架之间似乎只有一层皮与经脉，还不宽阔的胸腔里盛满了滚水与冰块，奔跑起来好像能够带出乒乒乓乓的声响。  
他在这样的年纪里喜欢上了樱井。  
喜欢的感情总体来说有些类似于飓风或海啸什么的，虽不能说毫无征兆，但当征兆来时，却也已几乎避之不及了。  
喜欢铺天盖地气势汹汹呼啸而来，无论是肉体还是心灵上都毫无反抗之力的瘦弱松本被一举打趴，乖乖地被喜欢的心情拥进了怀里。  
暗恋的心情无论男女古今，总是大同小异的，无非发觉自己喜欢这人之后，便越来越喜欢，怎么看怎么喜欢。接着眼神跟着，笑容跟着，连说说句话都要情不自禁的贴的更近一点，眉眼神态无不泄着倾慕，又偏偏要躲着克制着，是怕被发现，可那样子，谁不会发现。  
这样的心情总有滔滔不绝的少女漫与言情剧去绞尽脑汁的渲染描绘，松本爱看少女漫，自然也是将这种心情发挥到淋漓尽致。  
松本对年少时的事情记得清楚，或说被记得清楚，那些本来模糊的记不清不确定的部分也在电视台啊饭啊一遍一遍不厌其烦的来回播放中被补得一清二楚。当初的眼神动作如今看来明显得有些晃眼，少年人的心情真是藏也藏不住。这些片段往往会唤起当时的心情，松本一开始还有些害羞，每每放到总想办法回避。可惜在隐藏情绪这事上，他也算是一直身怀少年之心，演戏时就算了，现实生活中怎么也做不好，身边有个与他相伴半辈子有余的人在，当然被看得透透。于是后来总是出逃失败，被迫补完了自己一览无余的心绪。

可他印象最深的，还是那些没有被摄像镜头拍下来的部分，那些被他一个人装在心里，用盖封好了，只给自己一个人看，别人谁也别想瞧到一眼的部分。  
02年秋冬交际的某一天，天并不算太冷，松本穿着一件不算太厚的针织衫就跑来了工作场地。已到了秋暮，树叶都落得差不多了，树上即使还留着几片，也是干瘪枯败的黄叶。瘦得不行的松本穿着少，薄薄的一片站在那样的背景里，总觉得就像树上的某片黄叶落地成了人形。  
工作结束时天色不早，温度骤然就降了下来，松本站在大门口看听着风吹进玻璃门缝间的呼啸声皱了皱眉，他裹紧了身上的针织衫，推开了门。  
风并不大，也不是刮个不停，可他身上的衣服实在是不够御寒，寒气顺着针织衫上的孔缝密密扎扎的往身体里钻。松本半眯着眼睛加快了步伐想赶快走到车站坐上车，只要熬过了这段路就好。  
走了不远，听见后面有人叫他名字的声音。  
他回过头，看见樱井抱着一怀白白的东西向他跑来。  
然后一把将他和白白的东西一起抱进怀里。  
“你是笨蛋么？”樱井皱着眉头一脸不开心地看着松本，“穿的少就算了走之前难道不能问人借件衣服穿？就这样走到车站等车，回家肯定要生病。”  
松本被他这样一抱有些发愣，他眨着眼看了看那堆白色，又眨着眼看了看樱井：“诶，可，可这是羽绒服啊？这才几月份啊？”  
樱井的眉毛皱的更厉害了：“你难道有更适合的衣服？今天穿成这样难道不是你的问题？热着了总比冻着了好，敞着就是了。”  
松本看着樱井。现在他离自己的脸特别近，早晨还被自己嘲笑成杂草一样的黄头发在最后一点点夕阳的照射下竟然金得很好看。松本抱着羽绒服从樱井的话怀里挣出来，低着头一把将衣服罩上。  
的确很暖和，暖和地不一会儿就热了。  
这么穿，走在路上一定会被围观的吧？  
松本有些不大乐意，又有些高兴，身上温暖过头的温度一下烘进心里烘上脸颊。他抬起头想对樱井道谢，和他说明天会把衣服带来还给他。  
却一抬头看见了倾斜的床头柜和窗帘缝透中透出的一点点晨光。  
之前盖上的被子还紧紧裹在身上裹成了茧的形状，额头和颈窝都有些湿了，看来流了不少汗。  
他愣了一会儿。  
松本一点也记不得自己到底是在什么时候睡着的了，那些绵长的清甜的少年时光究竟哪一部分是梦境哪一部分是回忆他也全然分不清楚。  
床头柜上的电子钟显示着八点多，原来已经不知不觉又睡了近四个小时。  
这四个小时算是这一段时间以来最沉稳的睡眠了。  
松本从床上坐起来，还有些迷糊地走向卫生间梳洗。镜子里的人脸色还是有些憔悴，不过已经比昨晚好上一些。  
盛夏的气候在这时候总是不招人喜欢的，虽说开了空调用上了加湿器，可还是不舒服，让人睡不好。  
苦夏真是讨厌啊，让人这么精神不济的。  
他含着一嘴的泡沫想。  
松本将牙刷从嘴里拽出来，看了看上面已经弯掉的刷毛扔进了垃圾桶，打开抽屉换了一支新的。  
这牙刷是他与樱井分手那天换的，算来也一个月有余，的确应该换一支新的了。

Fin.


End file.
